It Will Rain
by Serenity Kills
Summary: Bella's on the altar, ready to marry Edward. But, at the last minute, she gets this strange feeling she shouldn't marry Edward. She didn't know where this strange hesitation came from, but, after seeing Jacob look so.. hurt.. she couldn't.


**I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'It Will Rain' by Bruno Mars or Twilight.**

* * *

><p><em>It Will Rain<em>

**Bella's on the altar, ready to marry Edward. But, at the last minute, she gets this strange feeling she shouldn't marry Edward. She didn't know where this strange hesitation came from, but, after seeing Jacob look so.. hurt.. she couldn't go through with it.**

Bella x Edward

Bella x Jacob

* * *

><p><em>If you ever leave me, baby,<em>  
><em>Leave some morphine at my door<em>

Isabella Marie Swan slowly began to walk towards the altar, her right hand in her father's. His palm was sweaty, as was Bella's, and it sort of comforted Bella to know she wasn't the only one nervous. After today, she would become Mrs. Isabella Cullen. The thought sent butterflies in her stomach. Also, today, she would become a vampire - she would join her fiance's - husband's- family secret and 'vanish' off the face of the earth.

In the large crowd, people from La Push and Forks mixed together in the wooden benches. Of course, near the back of the room, the La Push pack was seen. They were hard to miss - their bulging muscles, height, and handsome-ness was hard to miss. They were here to see the wedding because some members of the pack, Jacob, Seth, Embry, Quil, and strangely Leah, cared about her. The other's despised the wedding, Jacob included, due to the fact a _mortal _was marrying an _immotal _man and the bride was soon to become a vampire - werewolves natural enemy.

As Bella took a small glance in their direction, she noticed they had frowns on their faces. Of course, she mentally hit herself, they wouldn't want to see someone, as young as her, marry and became an enemy of them. When she took another look, though, she noticed Jacob wasn't there. He didn't come to see her big day? Bella snorted.

Of course not, he doesn't want her marrying a blood-sucking leech.

Charlie Swan, chief of police - father of Isabella Swan, lifted his daughter's hand to his face and kissed the soft, pale skin. Tears began to cloud Bella's vision as she a small smile to her father. He gently released her arm and sent her a smile, sighing softly.

"My beautiful little girl.. She grew up so fast." Charlie whispered to his daughter, a small tear trailing down his cheek. "Good luck."

"Thanks dad." Bella whispered back.

Slowly, Charlie walked to his seat in the front row.

Edward Anthony Mason-Cullen gave his soon-to-be-wife his infamous crooked grin. He took one of her hands and squeezed it with his hand. He saw her small blush and smiled at her. She was so beautiful.. he was lucky to have her as his. This was his definite soul-mate, his second chance at living. Even though they were born in different time-lines, he knew she was his only one.

Without Bella, he thought, I wouldn't have any reason to live anymore. She was his heroin, as he was her's. They were each other's drugs.

_'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication_  
><em>To realize what we used to have,<em>  
><em>We don't have it anymore.<em>

Bella felt so nervous. She's never felt so nervous - and, hell, she's been nervous so many times! Her legs were shaking slightly, her mind was in the gutter, and... with Edward standing only a couple of inches away from her..

She was so nervous.

"We are gathered here today to.."

Oh god. This was really happening. Bella began to perspire and bit her bottom, lipstick-covered lip. She's dreamed of this day - many times - but it's actually happening. She was going to become a vampire, she was going to become a Culen, she was going to become a mother-

When did kids invade Bella's mind? She hadn't even had sex with Edward yet! He said they couldn't until their wedding night..

Which was _tonight._

He would take her to their hotel room, strip her of her clothes, strip him of his clothes, kiss her senselessly, and..

Bella blushed at her perverse thoughts. Jacob's perverted ways began to get to her. Speaking of Jacob, where was he, anyway? Looking at the small La Push group, she noticed Jacob still wasn't there. Was he just going to be a no-show? I mean, like, of course sending him a wedding invitation after Edward came back was soon..

But, was he really going to miss her big day?

Bella frowned. Even though Jacob was mad or whatever, he still could of been the bigger man and showed up. Bella looked at Edward. He was looking at her with loving eyes and she felt herself smile.

"Will the ring bearer walk to the altar with the rings?"

_There's no religion that could save me_  
><em>No matter how long my knees are on the floor<em>  
><em>So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'<em>  
><em>To keep you by my side<em>  
><em>To keep you from walkin' out the door.<em>

Bella heart fluttered. It almost was time to say 'I do'. Usually, in wedding, there were vows, but Edward and her didn't want to. Edward said they could always do them later - but they both knew that wasn't going to happen. The ring bearer began to walk down the long aisle, biting his bottom lip.

Bella took another glance at the La Push pack and let out a small gasp. Her best friend, her Jacob, her space heater..

He was there.

But, his appearance, though, made Bella frown. His short hair was spiking up in random directions, he had leaves and mud on his black tee, and he wore his shorts - revealing mud covered knees. Was he out on patrol since this morning? He couldn't of been, Bella thought, the pack usually patrols in pairs, no exceptions. Bella and Jacob's eyes met, but Bella's frown deepened.

His usual black eyes held happiness, cheerful-ness, and mischief in their gaze. But, this time, they held sadness, sorrow, guilt, and disappointment.

"Edward Anthony Mason-Cullen, Wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife.."

The depression Jacob gave off made Bella sad.

_'Cause there'll be no sunlight_  
><em>If I lose you, baby<em>  
><em>There'll be no clear skies<em>  
><em>If I lose you, baby<em>  
><em>Just like the clouds<em>  
><em>My eyes will do the same, if you walk away<em>  
><em>Everyday, it'll rain, rain, rain<em>

"...to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony?"

Jacob Black held in a whimper. Ever bone in his body was hurting. Three weeks ago Jacob ran away, all the way to Colorado. After he got that wedding invitation.. it felt like a slap in the face. Jacob nursed Bella back to health, he made her smile and laugh again, he did everything he could do for Bella. He even fell deeply in love with her. She returned his feelings too, but he guessed her feelings for him wasn't as strong as her feelings for Edward.

"Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health..."

He wished Edward never came back. He wished Bella never met the Cullens. He wished Bella was his. He wished he was the right kind of monster for her. He wished he was in Edward's place at the altar.

But, as Samuel Uley would tell him, wishing doesn't do anything.

Bella brought sunlight to this horrible secret he was to keep. She made him feel like a good person. She made him feel comfortable and he could easily tell her an secret. She was so perfect...

Why couldn't she be his?

"... and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

_I'll never be your mother's favorite_  
><em>Your daddy can't even look me in the eye<em>  
><em>Ooh, if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing<em>  
><em>Sayin' "There goes my little girl<em>  
><em>Walkin' with that troublesome guy"<em>

Rain began to pour hard against the large windows in the church.

_But they're just afraid of something they can't understand  
><em>Ooh, but little darlin' watch me change their minds<br>_Yeah for you I'll try I'll try I'll try  
><em>I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding<br>_If that'll make you mine_____

"I do."

Bella's stomach began to do belly flops. Soon, she would repeat Edward's answer and then they would be forever bonded together. Bella looked into Edward's amber-colored eyes. So much passion clearly shun through his eyes. So much different then Jacob's. Bella blinked.

Jacob?

"Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony?"

An illusion began to appear before Bella's eyes. Instead of Edward standing in front of her, Jacob Black stood in front of her. His hair was slicked back in gel, he wore a navy blue tuxedo shirt and a black tuxedo jacket. His tuxedo slacks hung tightly to his legs and thighs, showing how muscular his figure was. But, instead of wearing leather shoes, he was barefoot.

Bella blinked.

She looked down at herself. She originally wore a tight white wedding gown, one that had short sleeves, and it had red rubies on it. She wore one inch heels, due to the fact Alice bullied her into getting heels, and a white veil covered her pale face and straight brown hair. But now..

Bella wore a loose white wedding gown, but it still hugged her curves and bust. It didn't have any sleeves on it, though, and it had navy blue sapphires decorated on her waist. Instead of one inch heels, she was barefoot like Jacob. She no longer had her veil on. Instead, it showed her beautifully done eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow, blush, lip liner, and lipstick. Her hair held large curls that tickled her elbows.

The benches and large church vanished. Instead, there were small log benches that held about three people each. It wasn't as big as her's and Edward's wedding, no, it only held the people she talked to in a week. It was a comfortable small wedding. The tiled gray floors were gone, but sand replaced it. As she looked into the small crowd, she noticed that a lot of people either wore casual clothes or semi-formal clothes.

This was the type of wedding Bella dreamed for.

As 'Jacob' squeezed her hand, she looked into his obsidian eyes.

"I love you," He whispered to her.

Without even noticing, she said, "I love you too."

_'Cause there'll be no sunlight_  
><em>If I lose you, baby<em>  
><em>There'll be no clear skies<em>  
><em>If I lose you, baby<em>  
><em>Just like the clouds<em>  
><em>My eyes will do the same, if you walk away<em>  
><em>Everyday, it'll rain, rain, rain.<em>

"Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

Bella felt the piercing gazes looking at her. Sweat began to drip down her forehead. Her hands began to get clammy. She looked at Jacob's sad eyes once again. She knew her answer.

"I-I-I'm sorry,"

Without explaining, Bella took off her heels and ran down the aisle, slamming the large door behind her.

Loud shouts began to erupt from the La Push and Forks residence. Edward just stood, jaw dropped at the door.

Did Bella just... abandon him at the alter?

_Don't just say goodbye,_  
><em>Don't just say goodbye<em>  
><em>I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding<em>  
><em>If that'll make it right<em>

As soon as the doors slammed behind Bella's crying figure, Jacob jumped up from his seat and ran after her. Inwardly, Jacob was cheering. She rejected the bloodsucker, and at the altar no-less! How humiliating, Jacob chuckled to himself, but that bloodsucker deserves it. He has put Bella through so much stuff - being chased by vampires, almost getting killed by vampires, leaving her to practically die - but Bella wouldn't let Jacob kill Edward.

It made him pout like a spoiled child that didn't get what he wanted.

Jacob shook his head. It was time to focus on Bella, not him or Edward. He saw a small white piece in a bush and ran to it. He gripped the white object in his hands.

Bella's veil.

He brought the veil to his nose and took a deep sniff. Her usual jasmine and honey suckle scent invaded his senses. He dropped Bella's veil to his sides and lifted his nose up, trying to smell out her location. But, sadly, since it was raining he couldn't smell a thing. Jacob growled.

Stupid rain.

"Dog-breath."

Rolling his eyes, Jacob turned around. Alice Cullen stared back at him, tapping her small right foot at him. "Where is she?"

"I don't know." Jacob looked at the veil. "I can't smell her out. The rain isn't cooperating with me."

Alice had a look of acceptance on her face at his answer. But then, she cried out, "Why did Bella leave my brother on the alter like that? She loves him, right? They wouldn't be getting married if they didn't love each other!"

"I don't know, Alice, but I have to go find her. She's alone in this rain and she has a chance at getting hypothermia. Now, if you excuse me.."

Jacob ran into the woods, leaving Alice alone.

_'Cause there'll be no sunlight_  
><em>If I lose you, baby<em>  
><em>There'll be no clear skies<em>  
><em>If I lose you, baby<em>

Bella sobbed as rain drops pelted her whole body. God, she was such an idiot! She just left the altar with no explanation! She abandoned Edward at the altar and she promised him she wouldn't leave him, no matter what. Damn it, now she was a promise breaker!

Bella curled up in a ball, staining her white dress. She gripped the grass with her fingers and cried. Rain hit her body even harder, and ironically Bella thought the rain was trying to wash away her guilt.

As if she wasn't suppose to end up with Edward after all.

Bella laughed harshly.

Karma was a bitch.

_Just like the clouds_  
><em>My eyes will do the same, if you walk away<em>  
><em>Everyday, it'll rain, rain, rain<em>

"Bella!"

Jacob called her name, searching the forest. He had a few members from the pack, Sam, Leah, Embry, and Quil, looking for her, as were a couple of close friends.

"Damn it, Bella, why do you always run into the forest.."

Gripping a low tree branch in his left hand, he saw her. His beautiful Bella.

"Bella!" He yelled as he ran towards her, dropping to his knees beside her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Bella hiccuped. "I-I-I'm f-f-fine."

Jacob raised a hand to her forehead. "Bella, you're freezing!" He grabbed her petite figure and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her to his chest.

"J-J-Jacob, d-d-o you h-hate m-m-me?" Bella stuttered.

"Never Bells, I couldn't never hate you!" Jacob announced. "Why?"

She ignored his question. "A-Are you m-mad that I left you for Edward?

"Bella, stop asking foolish questions, I have to get you back to the church. You need to be changed into different clothes." Jacob said.

"Y-Y-You are m-m-mad," Bella stated.

"Honestly Bella," Jacob sighed. "I was a little upset, but after seeing what you did just a couple of hours ago, I'm not mad anymore."

"H-H-Hours?" Bella questioned.

"You've been missing for two hours." Jacob said. "I've been worried sick."

"S-sorry," Bella weakly apologized.

"It's alright," Jacob sighed.

"Jacob?" Bella said after a minute of silence.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Do you love me?"

Jacob tensed. "I-I, of course, Bella."

"Not in a friend way." Bella said. "More than friend's. Like lovers."

Jacob bit his bottom lip. "Yes."

"Why? I'm a heart-breaker. You and Edward are examples of it." Bella said.

Jacob let out a sigh. He lifted himself of the ground, Bella now bridle style in his arms.

"Because, Bella, you make me act perfect - hell, you make me perfect. You bring out the best in me and encouraged me to strengthen my weaknesses. You make me feel like I'm my own person. You respect the fact that I want to be a mechanic instead of being the Chief of La Push. You know me so well - better than my self actually, you know what is my favorite color, favorite book, favorite television show, favorite food, and hell my favorite hand. And, Bella, I love your laugh. It sounds like twinkling bells. I know most of your secrets and we can easily confide in each other. I love your eyes. I love your hair. I love your body. I love your personality. I love everything about you Bella. I love you, Bella." Jacob took a deep breath.

"I-I... I love you too, Jake."

And without another thought, Jacob smashed his lips against Bella's.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed it? :)**

**Team Jacob forever! ;)**


End file.
